


The Breath Of Death

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: #iysugar&spice, Blanket Fic, Blankey scenario, Breasts, Cold Weather, Cunnilingus, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fire, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Huddling For Warmth, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex In A Cave, Shipping, Smut, Snow, Snow and Ice, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wilderness Survival, Winter, blanket scenario, ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: He should have seen the warning signs. The sudden chill in the air. The slow but steady increase of the wind as it shook the trees and blew the snow, completely obscuring his vision, burning even his tough hanyou skin with cold. The rapid pacing of the clouds through the sky. The fact that there were no animals out in the forest, despite it being the middle of the day. He had lived through it once before, and should have seen it coming.A blanket scenario story featuring Inuyasha/Kagome. Takes place during the final act. Rated for explicit content. Posted to Inuyasha Sugar & Spice 2021!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	The Breath Of Death

Kagome and Inuyasha wandered the forest, tracing the path of a demon that had been terrorizing a nearby village. The air was crisp, the ground covered in layers of fine, white snow. Inuyasha was able to handle the cold weather without having to wear a hat or shoes, but Kagome was bundled up in some of her modern-day winter clothing, so that only her face was visible.

It was nice being alone with Kagome like this. Even if they didn't say much to each other. He liked being in her company, inhaling her scent, and just feeling her nearby. That's why he even agreed to do this side job in the first place. He wasn't entirely interested in doing a favor for a village. However, he was _very_ interested in spending time alone with Kagome. 

They left tracks in the snow as they wandered into the quiet forest, venturing further and farther away from the village. It was not too big of a problem, though. He could easily just pick Kagome up on his back, and be back in no time, even if the weather started to turn ugly.

Or so he thought. 

He should have seen the warning signs. The sudden chill in the air. The slow but steady increase of the wind as it shook the trees and blew the snow, completely obscuring his vision, burning even his tough hanyou skin with cold. The rapid pacing of the clouds through the sky. The fact that there were no animals out in the forest, despite it being the middle of the day. He had lived through it once before, and should have seen it coming.

It had happened as a child when he was still with his mother. The bitter cold winds from the far, far north came down into the land, dropping the temperature almost by the hour. The winds came shortly after until the cold was so extreme, even short exposure was practically unbearable, if not deadly. He had hidden inside with his mother as the terrifying winds howled outside, and he huddled against her, skin-to-skin, fighting to stay warm and keep the fire going. It was a cold he'd never known, but one his mother had seen before. A cold that had a name that struck fear into the hearts of even the strongest warrior.

The Breath of Death.

And it was appropriately named, for this cold was like no other. He would never forget the way it sucked the life out of any source of warmth, how the winds howled and shook him to his very core. 

And now he was out here with Kagome, totally exposed. They had to move quickly, and find shelter before the bitter winds started. 

Not wanting Kagome to catch onto his fear, he simply tried to urge her into going back to the village. "We should be getting back. You're probably tired."

"Well, we've been out a good part of the day, and haven't gotten anywhere. I suppose we might as well." said Kagome with a stretch, and Inuyasha was relieved that she had agreed to go back. 

The two followed their path back towards the village, and reached the frozen river they had crossed that morning. That's when it happened. A huge gust of bitter wind swept across the open area of the frozen water, knocking Kagome and Inuyasha sideways, sliding across the ice.

_"Kagome!"_ shouted Inuyasha, as he clawed the ice, trying to stop himself from sliding.

"I'm okay!" shouted Kagome, clinging to the ice as best she could so that she wouldn't get blown farther away. 

"Don't move! I'll come to you! I can grip the ice better!" shouted Inuyasha as he started to claw his way over to Kagome, the wind practically blinding his sight with cold.

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a loud 'crack', and his heart nearly stopped. He looked up towards the source of the sound. It was coming from directly beneath Kagome. He couldn't see it, but he could hear another loud crack beneath the ice right in the spot where she was laying.

_"Kagome! Don't move!"_ shouted Inuyasha as he scrambled to get to where Kagome was, the cracking growing louder and louder. He could smell Kagome's fear at the sound of the ice breaking, and knew he had to hurry.

He was almost where she was when the ice gave way beneath her, pulling Kagome's body into the blackness of the river's current below.

_"Inuyasha!"_ Kagome shouted in vain as she tried to hold onto the edge of the opening, but was no match for the swift current, disappearing below the surface.

_"KAGOME!"_ Inuyasha screamed, reaching out to try to grab her hand in vain. In a flash, he flung himself into the black water, where the current quickly overpowered him.

The icy water hit him like a thousand needles, even as a hanyou. He opened his eyes, frantically searching for Kagome's body downstream under the ice, using his claws to brace himself against the surface. He spotted a blur in the distance, surrounded by bubbles, and immediately knew that it was her. 

Inuyasha pushed himself to where Kagome was, grabbing her soaked clothing before punching the top of the ice with all his might, breaking free to the sunlight above. He flung Kagome's waterlogged body out onto the ice before hauling himself out, gasping for breath.

The icy wind hit him like a kick in the guts. But he didn't care about himself at that moment. He rolled over Kagome's body, calling out her name and shaking her awake.

_"Kagome! Kagome!"_ Inuyasha shouted, shaking her limp body, but she didn't move or make a sound. He rolled her to her side, slapping her back, and thought his heart was going to stop. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kagome heaved up a large amount of water onto the ice.

_'She's alive! Thank the gods!'_ Inuyasha thought, as he tried to support Kagome's body. She groaned in pain, and Inuyasha realized that her clothes were absolutely saturated with icy water, and were starting to freeze. Unlike his robe, Kagome's clothes absorbed all of the water from her fall under the ice. The wind was becoming stronger and stronger, the temperature plummeting almost by the minute. He had to act, and fast.

Throwing all modesty aside, Inuyasha began to rip Kagome's waterlogged clothes off as fast as he could, knowing how quickly she would lose body heat if she stayed in them. Her entire body was shivering violently, and Inuyasha knew he didn't have long. He stripped her completely naked, and pulled off his outer robe and wrapped it around her, holding her close to his body. She didn't even protest, or try to "sit" him, and he was terrified by that fact. He looked around as the wind continued to pound against him, and realized that the pack he had been carrying for Kagome was still on the ice. He leapt towards it, grabbing the strap, and searched the surrounding area as best he could for any possible shelter. Anything was better than being exposed to what was coming. 

He saw it. A small rocky alcove. There was a chance that that spot would have a cave nearby. He didn't have time to mull it over. The wind was growing more and more powerful, and Kagome's body was chilled against him. With a giant leap using all of his strength, he flew in the direction of the would-be cave, bracing the wind and holding Kagome as close as possible.

Just as he suspected, the alcove hid a small cave. It was the best he could hope for in the situation. It wasn't the best, but would shelter them from the wind. Inuyasha knew he had to act fast before Kagome froze to death. He wrapped her as tightly as he could in his red robe, swiftly unrolling Kagome's sleeping bag from the pack, praying to find some sort of flint to start a fire. Thank the gods, there were some, and he was able to grab a few dead branches outside the alcove to start a small fire, without the deadly wind puffing it out. Now that that was done, he turned back to Kagome, her wet hair clinging to her head, her lips practically blue in color, and Inuyasha froze with fear. She was too cold. He carried her closer to the fire, but he couldn't make it much larger than it was for fear of smoking them out of the tiny cave. 

There was only one other thing to do in this situation. Had Kagome been awake enough to realize what was happening, she'd have 'sit' him about a hundred times. But there was no time to waste now. The wind was growing fiercer outside, the temperature dropping more and more. Inuyasha wasn't even sure if the small fire was going to keep them safe from it's deadly wrath.

Inuyasha remembered how his mother had taught him that skin-to-skin contact was the best way to keep warm during bitter cold. He had done that with her during the Breath of Death before. And he would do it now, with Kagome, in order to save her life. 

He unwrapped Kagome from the fire rat robe, and was shocked to see how pale her skin was. She was breathing very shallow, and she barely moved. He knew what he had to do.

Inuyasha stripped his remaining clothes off, and threw them on top of the sleeping bag as extra protection. He didn't even think about the fact that he was completely naked with Kagome. Under any other circumstances, this would have been entirely different. But now it was a battle of life and death.

Inuyasha brought Kagome's cold, lifeless form against him, shuddering at how freezing she was. Carefully, he slid her into the sleeping bag, and slipped in right beside her, wrapping his body around hers as much as possible to share his warmth. Her hair was still very damp, in addition to his own, and he simply held her trembling body in his arms as the wind only grew more monstrous outside the cave. Despite the fire, he could still see his breath when he exhaled, and covered Kagome's head with part of his discarded robe to try and protect her.

Inuyasha held Kagome against him for what felt like eternity, wishing his body heat would hurry up and warm her. He was terrified that she was going to freeze to death. Everything that had happened up until this point felt like a blur. He had acted purely on fear in the moment when Kagome fell through the ice. They were simply headed back to the village, and now she might die. He should have known that this cold was coming. He blamed himself entirely for everything. If Kagome died because of his stupidity, he didn't know if he could possibly go on living.

However, Inuyasha's body heat finally started to fill the sleeping bag, warming up Kagome's cold body. Her breathing became much less shallow, and her skin began to feel much warmer. Only then, did the realization hit him, that he was naked, in a sleeping bag, with Kagome. And she was naked too. 

However, circumstances were dire enough that he really didn't think about the implications of such an arrangement. The fire was starting to dim, and Inuyasha quickly left the sleeping bag for a moment to throw some more sticks on the small flames. If only he had decent wood! But what he had was all he could find nearby, and the bitter winds were howling outside even stronger than before, chilling him to his very core despite being somewhat sheltered from it. Going outside even for a moment to cut wood with Tessaiga was too great of a risk - he may not ever make it back. It wasn't worth it. He slid back beside Kagome, and pressed her body to his chest, wrapping his legs around her. His greatest hope was that Kagome would eventually wake up, see her current position, and 'sit' him enough times that he'd feel it into the next year before he had a chance to explain what had happened. But he didn't care. Kagome needed to stay warm. It scared him deeply how close she had come to almost freezing to death, and how still likely that was to happen if he didn't keep her warm as the temperature outside continued to plummet. 

It was eerily quiet aside from the howling winds, yet Inuyasha was warm underneath the cover of the sleeping bag and his robes. As a hanyou, he produced more body heat than a human did, and tried his best to press as much exposed skin against Kagome's body as was practically possible. Her breathing was even now, and she seemed to no longer be in distress. Despite this, she did not awaken. The two of them were trapped in here until the fierce arctic air moved out, and he would protect her from it's deathly grip with his very own body.

Inuyasha couldn't tell how much time had passed. An hour? A few hours? He simply didn't know. All he _did_ know was that they were now in the midst of the cruelest, deadliest cold that there ever could possibly be, and all it would take was one misstep for it to kill either of them. Despite the dire circumstances, feeling Kagome's soft, warm body pressed against him calmed Inuyasha, her scent filling his nostrils with her sweet aroma. Now that she was warming up again, it was becoming stronger, which he figured was a good sign. He fell into a trance listening to the sound of her heartbeat, and steady breathing as he held her in his arms.

Inuyasha fought from dozing off, despite his own fatigue. He simply held Kagome, determined to watch over her. Suddenly, he heard Kagome groan in pain, her eyes slowly fluttering open in the flickering firelight. She looked completely and utterly confused as to where she was. 

_"Kagome!"_ exclaimed Inuyasha, cupping her face as he held her body close. "Kagome, it's okay. You're safe. You fell through the ice, and I pulled you out."

Kagome brought a hand to rub her face, trying to remember exactly what had happened. The last thing she could recall was falling through the ice, into the black current of the river. The cold darkness that sucked the very life out of her body. Yet now she was snug and warm, surrounded by something soft and soothing.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha spoke gently, stroking Kagome's cheek, his hand trembling. Seeing Kagome awake was probably the most beautiful sight of his entire life. 

"Yes...I think I am, now..." Kagome whispered, still trying to get her bearings. It was very comfortable where she was laying, the delicious warmth surrounding her despite the howling winds outside of where she and Inuyasha were. The feeling of the soft warmth next to her was absolutely delightful...

It was then that Kagome had the sudden realization that she was naked. _Completely naked._ And realized that the soft, soothing warmth she felt surrounding her was Inuyasha - and he was naked too.

_Completely naked._

Kagome's face began to blush so profusely that Inuyasha immediately noticed the change in temperature. He figured she had finally realized their current...situation.

_"Uhh..."_ Kagome stumbled with her words, trying not to sound as overwhelmed as she was. "Why...why are we naked?"

"Please don't 'sit' me, Kagome!" Inuyasha begged as he caressed her face, "Your clothes were soaked when I pulled you out of the river. They were starting to freeze. I had to take them off, and wrapped you in my fire-rat robe." said Inuyasha.

"Seems like things were a lot worse than I thought..." Kagome mused, allowing Inuyasha to go on. 

"But the cold was getting worse almost by the minute. I tried to make a fire, but I couldn't get it hot enough. I pulled the sleeping bag out of your pack, and did exactly what I had to do with my mother the last time this happened."

"Last time?" Kagome asked questioningly. 

"The last time the bitter winds came from the north. The Breath of Death, they called it. I should have said something earlier. I should have seen the signs of it coming, but I was stupid. You almost froze to death because of me, Kagome. I thought you were going to die."

Kagome could sense the fear and sadness in Inuyasha's voice, and entwined her hand with his fingers. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I understand what happened. You saved my life back there. I...I would have died in that river."

"I'm sorry you had to wake up like this. But it was the only way to prevent you from freezing to death." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, it's okay," said Kagome calmly, still very much aware that her body was naked and entwined with Inuyasha. "Skin-to-skin is the best way to stay warm. I'm not mad at you."

"And...I didn't...I didn't _look_ or anything, either!" Inuyasha said with a blush, "Please don't 'sit' me!"

"I'm not going to, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha sighed with relief. If she was feeling good enough to laugh, she was probably going to be just fine.

"Good!" Inuyasha sighed with relief, "I'm sorry Kagome, but until the Breath of Death moves out of here, we have to stay put."

"The Breath of Death?" asked Kagome, "You mean, like a polar vortex?"

"Well," said Inuyasha, "It's when the air from the far, far north comes down, and drops the temperature and causes the wind to howl. It's the coldest I've ever known. It happened once when I was little. Is that what it's called in your time?"

"Yeah," said Kagome, "It makes the temperature drop below zero, and the wind chill is extremely dangerous. It's really rare, but when it does happen, it's one of the most dangerous things in nature."

"Oh," said Inuyasha, "Well, I'm glad it makes sense to you, then. I'm sorry we have to be...entwined like this. I know it's not something you're going to want to remember, but I didn't have a choice." Inuyasha averted his eyes.

"To be honest, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered into the firelight, "I...I _really_ like how this feels."

"How...how _what_ feels?" Inuyasha blushed, gulping nervously, hoping Kagome couldn't pick up on the fact that his heart was racing.

"Being close to you like this," Kagome blushed, "It's...it's nice. It feels good."

_"I..."_ Inuyasha stuttered, his face so red he thought it just might explode "Being...being close to _me?"_

_"Yes, silly!"_ Kagome giggled, "Being close to _you._ You make it sound like I should be retching in revulsion."

"Well, yes...that's what I expected." said Inuyasha.

_"Inuyasha..."_ whispered Kagome, "I've wanted to be with you like this before. And not just because of the cold."

"You...you _have?"_ Inuyasha exclaimed, his face red hot.

"Being near you...feels _right,"_ said Kagome, "I feel safe when I'm with you. I love being in your arms, Inuyasha. It's not uncomfortable at all. It feels...good."

Inuyasha smiled ear to ear, a fang poking out at Kagome's comment. Had she really just said that being naked, pressed against him felt _good?_

_"Well I..."_ Inuyasha stumbled, trying to find the right words, "I...I like how it feels too, Kagome. It's...it's _nice."_

Then, much to Inuyasha's shock, Kagome _nuzzled_ herself against his chest. Was this _actually_ real? The woman he loved...was _snuggling_ against him? He couldn't help but have the stupidest grin of his life on his face, despite the fact that they were in a life and death situation. All he could think about was Kagome's soft, voluptuous body pressed against his chest. Completely _naked._

_"Kagome..."_ whispered Inuyasha as he tilted Kagome's face up to meet his gaze, her luminous eyes sparkling in the firelight. He could hardly restrain how badly he wanted to kiss her, the way he had in all of his dreams. He was unable to hold back any longer, despite the fear of what his actions might cause. He stroked Kagome's cheek with his clawed thumb tenderly, and brought his lips to hers.

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha held her in his arms, otherwise she would have practically buckled to her knees from that gentle, passionate kiss. A kiss she had been longing for so desperately, but was convinced she'd never have. Inuyasha pulled her body against his broad chest as he deeply kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around him. She was swept away by the sheer bliss of kissing Inuyasha, and how fervorously his lips explored her. 

Inuyasha poured all the passion and love into that kiss. He expected Kagome to pull away in revulsion, but she did not. She was kissing him _back!_ They kissed softly for a while as the cold wind howled outside, pressed warmly against each other's bodies. 

_"I love you, Kagome."_ Inuyasha whispered into the dark

_"I love you too, Inuyasha."_ Kagome whispered back between wet kisses.

"I've loved you for so long, Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry I never had the guts to tell you."

"It's okay, Inuyasha," replied Kagome, "You did it now. And that's what matters."

Inuyasha then began to press soft, gentle kisses along Kagome's neck, and she sighed in pleasure as his warm lips met her neck. She ran her fingers through his silvery locks, pressing her breasts against his chest as he trailed hot kisses along her sensitive neck. 

"Does...does that feel good, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked between neck-kisses, the nervousness palpable in his voice.

_"Yes,"_ Kagome whispered hotly, "It feels _so_ good..." 

Not needing further prompting, Inuyasha continued to trail kisses along Kagome's neck and back up to her soft lips, holding her gently in his arms. However, it was then that Kagome could feel the press of something hard against her body, and it didn't take much to figure out what it was.

"Seems you're enjoying this too." Kagome teased hotly between kisses, and Inuyasha grimaced in embarrassment.

_"Kagome!_ I...I'm _so_ sorry! I...I didn't mean...please don't think..." Inuyasha stumbled, his face as red as a beet.

Kagome began to laugh, and Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Inuyasha. It's okay. That's _normal."_

"I...I can't _help_ it!" Inuyasha chuckled back, relieved at Kagome's response. "I'm holding the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms."

"It's okay," Kagome replied with a smile, "It's completely natural. I know you probably don't know a lot about these things from your time, but in my time we have a lot of resources."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's comment. "Resources, eh?"

"Well, you know!" Kagome huffed, "Things...things that talk about it!"

"I'd like to see that sometime." Inuyasha whispered hotly as he pressed kisses farther down Kagome's shoulder towards her chest, and she sighed deeply at how good it felt. Inuyasha adjusted his arm so he could hold her close again, and his hand accidentally grazed one of her breasts. He quickly apologized, but Kagome just smiled as she gazed into his golden eyes.

_"Do that again, Inuyasha."_ she said hotly.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Please. I want you to." Kagome said as she reached out her hand to his, pulling it down and placing it on her breast.

If Inuyasha had been hard before, he knew that now Kagome practically felt like she had a hot iron bar pressed against her.

"It's just...I don't...I've never..." Inuyasha stumbled, embarrassed at admitting his inexperience. 

"Me either," said Kagome, gently caressing Inuyasha's cheek. "I'll tell you what feels good, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, and began to massage Kagome's breast gently in his palm, so as to not hurt her with his claws.

"Yes, that feels good," whispered Kagome as she placed a hand over Inuyasha's as he cupped her breast, "Your hands feel so nice." She pulled his other hand to her free breast, and placed that hand on top of his to help show him what she liked.

Inuyasha was amazed at how soft Kagome's breasts felt, and how good they felt in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to give her pleasure, despite the fact that he was scared as hell and had no clue what he was doing. It made him glad that Kagome was so loving, and understanding - willing to help him help _her_ feel good. 

Inuyasha continued to massage Kagome's breasts the way she liked, all the while passionately kissing her again and trailing delicate kisses along her neck. It was quite obvious now that the heat was increasing inside the sleeping bag. Despite the bitter cold outside, the two were making their own warmth.

Kagome ran her hands along Inuyasha's muscled chest, arching her back as he massaged her soft breasts. 

"I want you to look at me," Kagome sighed, lifting the blanket up a little bit so that her body was visible, "And I want to see you, too."

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome's body, and the sight of it lush and naked made his body respond with lightning speed. Kagome smiled at seeing Inuyasha, too, especially his manhood pressing into her thigh.

"I'm glad I please you so much, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered playfully.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close as he began to massage her breasts again, this time teasing a nipple between his finger, causing her to cry out. 

"You do please me," Inuyasha growled, "Every part of you is absolute heaven, Kagome..." Inuyasha continued to growl with lust, bringing a plump nipple to his mouth, and began to gently suckle.

_"Ohh!"_ Kagome cried out as Inuyasha sucked on her nipple. _"Oh, Inuyasha!_ That feels so good!"

"I'm a greedy little pup," Inuyasha whispered hotly, as he began to suckle on the other nipple, massaging her breasts with his hands. "You taste divine, Kagome. And you smell wonderful."

Inuyasha continued to savor the little noises Kagome made as he suckled her chest, growling in pleasure as she moved her hands along his chest and back. Then, to Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome pulled one of his hands away from her breast and brushed it between her thighs.

_"Ka...Kagome?"_ Inuyasha almost choked, feeling the searing heat from between her legs on his palm. "Are...are you sure?"

_"Please,"_ begged Kagome, "Touch me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had never been this close to a woman before. Exploring Kagome's most intimate area made him incredibly nervous. Yet Kagome was guiding him in this situation, and he knew that he could make her feel good as long as he followed what she showed him. Her scent was growing stronger and stronger with arousal, practically intoxicating his nose.

"I can smell your arousal, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, "It smells wonderful."

Kagome smiled up at him as she reached a hand between her legs, guiding his fingers exactly how she wanted to be touched. Inuyasha was careful to be extremely gentle because of his claws, and mimicked the motions of Kagome's fingers against her soft, moist folds. It felt absolutely _wonderful_ to feel Kagome's slick heat against his fingers, her gasps and cries of pleasure as he massaged her womanhood. Kagome spread her lips wider and placed Inuyasha's hand on a small bud at the tip of her slit.

"There. Right there, Inuyasha," Kagome groaned, "That's the most sensitive spot."

"Right here?" Inuyasha asked as he began to gently massage the nub, and Kagome bucked her hips at the slight touch.

_"Yes,"_ Kagome hissed in pleasure, "Yes, Inuyasha. Right there."

Inuyasha did as Kagome had shown him, and rubbed the small bud with a slick finger. Kagome then moved one of his other free fingers _inside_ her body, her walls slick and trembling. She bucked her hips again feeling his finger enter her.

"Is that okay?" asked Inuyasha nervously, afraid one of his claws would hurt her. He was extremely thankful that Kagome was showing him exactly what she liked.

"It's okay," Kagome panted, "As long as you're gentle, and you are. Moved your fingers just like that." she moaned.

Inuyasha followed what Kagome had shown him, kissing and suckling her breasts as he did so. Kagome gyrated against his hand as he manipulated her delicate flesh, and Inuyasha couldn't help but want to get a closer look to that area.

"Kagome...is it okay if...if I look at you there?" he asked, the embarrassment evident in his voice.

_"Please..."_ Kagome practically begged, "I want you to."

Inuyasha nodded, and moved himself under the blanket, where Kagome spread her thighs for him. Although there wasn't a lot of light, he was able to see quite well due to his hanyou eyes. Kagome's womahood gleamed with slickness in the light, and Inuyasha couldn't help himself wanting to explore her. He'd never seen a woman up close, let alone been with one in any intimate way.

"You tell me what feels good, okay?" said Inuyasha, and Kagome simply spread her legs wider for him, confirming her answer.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. Her womanhood smelled _so_ good! He kissed inside her thighs, nuzzling the soft skin as he nosed between her legs, spreading her lips and looking at her delicate, pink folds. He began to touch again with his fingers the way Kagome had shown him, and noticed how she became more and more slick with each movement of his fingers. Her scent was so delicious, he couldn't help but wonder how it tasted. He should have asked before doing it, but his instincts got the better of him, and Inuyasha placed a long, wet kiss deep between Kagome's legs, and she cried out at the sensation, lifting her hips up.

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Inuyasha, afraid he had upset her. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

_"Don't_ stop!" Kagome begged, "That felt wonderful, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grinned to himself, and continued to explore Kagome's folds with his tongue, sliding it up and down her folds as he spread them apart. He could feel the growing heat on his face as he licked her, and she tasted like the most exquisite substance on earth. He then located the small bud again, and began to lap and flick with his tongue before latching on and suckling gently.

That was it. She was done for. Kagome arched her back as her climax powerfully came, flooding her belly with heat and pleasure, clenching with each wave of sheer ecstacy over and over. When she finally came down from it, all Kagome could do was pant, covered in sweat despite the fact that they were riding out below zero weather. Inuyasha popped his head back out of the blanket, grinning ear to ear with pride at having given Kagome such enjoyment. He brought her body flush against him again, and Kagome sighed.

_"OH, Inuyasha,"_ Kagome panted, "That was incredible. I've never had...had anyone see me like that before, much less use their mouth."

"And I plan on doing it again," said Inuyasha as he kissed her forehead, "As many times as you ever want."

Inuyasha and Kagome lay entwined together while Kagome caught her breath, gently kissing in the dim light. Kagome then reached down between them and grasped Inuyasha's hardened manhood, which made his entire body shudder. She wrapped her leg around his bottom and pulled him against her, sliding his tip against her slick cleft, and he couldn't help but moan at the sensation. It took every ounce of self control not to climax just from that alone. Then, Kagome said the words that almost made him blow.

_"Make love to me, Inuyasha."_ Kagome said hotly, pulling his manhood against her body.

_"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha whispered, "I...I want this. Of course I do. But don't feel like you have to. If you're not ready, we don't have to."

"I _am_ ready," Kagome said lustfully, "I've been ready for a long time. I want to be close to you, Inuyasha. I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I just...I'm not sure how...if I can..."

_"Shhh..."_ Kagome whispered, placing a finger on Inuyasha's lip. "It's okay. I'll help you. I want this, Inuyasha. I mean it."

"Okay," Inuyasha said, still nervous, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"We'll go slow. I'll tell you if it hurts." Kagome said reassuringly, and Inuyasha trusted Kagome enough to know she meant those words.

Inuyasha nodded, placing his forehead against Kagome's. Thankfully, she reached down to guide him inside her entrance, as to not have him feel embarrassed about knowing where to go. She winced a little at first, but gave Inuyasha a nod of reassurance, allowing herself to adjust to his manhood inside her. Very slowly, Inuyasha continued to gently enter Kagome, holding her in his arms as he did so. The heat of her body around his manhood felt better than he could have ever anticipated. The feeling of being so intimate and bonded with another person - something that he, in so much of his life alone, had never thought he'd have. Never thought he'd find love again after Kikyo had passed - until Kagome opened his heart to true, unconditional love. 

Finally, Inuyasha had entered her all the way, and the two lay in each other's embrace as Kagome adjusted to him inside her. She still winced a little bit, but assured Inuyasha that she was okay.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome exhaled, "Just be gentle, and go slow."

Inuyasha nodded as he began to move his manhood slowly and gently inside Kagome. The pleasure was unbelievable, the feeling of closeness undeniable. He stared into Kagome's luminous eyes as he made love to her, and it was evident that she was enjoying this intimate moment just as much as he was. They kissed softly as he moved inside her, and Inuyasha rained gentle kisses down her neck and over her breasts as they made love. Inuyasha moved Kagome's leg slightly to get a better angle, brushing a spot deep inside of her, which made her moan in deep pleasure. Carefully, Inuyasha pulled back again, and gently massaged the same spot with his manhood, making her cry out yet again.

Inuyasha and Kagome felt as one during their slow and gentle lovemaking, drowning in pleasure. Inuyasha had never felt so close to anyone as he did to Kagome in that moment.

_"I love you, Kagome."_ Inuyasha panted as he gently moved inside her, cupping her face and looking deep into her eyes.

_"I love you too, Inuyasha."_ Kagome replied, melting at his golden-eyed gaze.

Inuyasha moved a hand between them to rub Kagome's nub as he gently moved within her, and it wasn't long until her body spasmed over his length during her climax. Inuyasha could hold out no longer feeling her searing heat clenching his manhood, and groaned deeply as his own climax came over him, his seed shooting powerfully deep inside Kagome's body.

Inuyasha lay with Kagome pulled against him, his manhood still inside her as they basked in the heat of their lovemaking. They were covered in a fine layer of sweat, and Inuyasha savored the scent of their bodies combined together. The cold wind blew outside, and the fire lowered to a flicker, but the two bodies in the sleeping bag were warm and content as they could ever be.

Inuyasha moved strands of sweaty hair away from Kagome's eyes as they caught their breaths.

_"Marry me, Kagome."_ said Inuyasha, his voice full of love.

_"I will,"_ whispered Kagome, nuzzling into Inuyasha's chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered back, deeply inhaling her glorious scent, "My Kagome, my mate. I will love you forever."

They fell asleep in each other's embrace, knowing that no matter what the next day brought, they would face it together, as they always had, and always would. 


End file.
